Life Is Strange: The Angel and The Storm
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: After Chloe's death, Max has moved on, even though she's still missing and hurting, then a girl named Marcy moves to town. Max can't seem to figure her out with her constant visits to Chloe's grave and always saying that "she" remembers the time they spent before the storm and asking if she, along with Chloe's parents want "her" back. She can't be talking about Chloe, can she?
1. Chapter 1

SPH: Hey peoples! So, I am in love with the game Life Is Strange, I saw episode five after my long distance sis May put the recording of her streaming it on YouTube, but I was so heartbroken when Chloe died! And then I watched what happens if you sacrifice Arcadia Bay and got even sadder remembering her death, so, I decided to make my own LIS story that I really hope you'll love! Anyway, I do not own Life Is Strange, or any of it's characters, or Arcadia Bay, I only own Marcy, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Max walked around the school halls bored and thinking about Chloe.

'She didn't deserve to die,' she thought frowning, 'but I couldn't just let everyone die because I fucked up reality and created a huge destructive storm.'

"Hey! Max!" Kate's voice cried.

Max turned around.

"Max, did you hear about the new girl?" Kate asked.

"New girl?" Max asked.

"Yeah, she just started today," Kate said, "no one knows anything about her, other than she's kinda creepy, plus she's dressed in the weirdest way. She's got a cross around her neck, but she's got on this deep, almost burgundy red and black Lolita style dress, and this big white bow holding her hair back in a ponytail, and this white rose with a small white veil with pearls positioned on the left side of her head and purple glasses, you can't miss her."

"It'd be hard to if she's dressed like that." Max said.

"It's rude to talk about people when they're right behind you." a new voice said.

Both girls whirled around. Behind them was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and brown eyes dressed just like Kate had described.

"Oh! Marcy! I didn't know you were behind us, or I wouldn't of said anything." Kate said.

"It's fine." Marcy said.

"I like your dress." Max said looking at the black and red dress with roses on the shoulders and her sheer black tulle arm warmers.

"Thank you," Marcy said, "I always wear it if I'm going to visit a graveyard, I made it with red and black to symbolize life and death. Red symbolizing the blood of Christ that was shed so we could have eternal life, and black symbolizing death. I added white to symbolize the balance of light and dark."

She glanced down at her outfit smiling with pride.

"I made a few mistakes, but nothing to drastic, or noticeable." she said.

"You made that?" Kate asked.

"Why are you going to visit a graveyard?" Max asked.

"Yes, thank you Kate," Marcy said, "and the reason I'm going is to visit a lost friend."

"Oh, so basically to pay your respects." Max said.

"In a sense, yes." Marcy said.

A small sad smile graced her lips.

"You know, she still remembers the moments from before the storm," she said, "the ones that were of the two of you together like when you saved her from that bullet when she accidentally shot herself."

"Max, do you have any idea of what she's talking about?" Kate asked.

"No clue." Max lied. She had an idea of what she was saying, but she didn't understand it. No one, but her remembered the storm because it never happened, and only one person would have had those moments, but, she couldn't really be talking about Chloe, could she?

Marcy sighed and shook her head.

"Very well," she said, "I had better go before she freaks on me for being late. Good bye Maxine Caulfield, I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Max just stared after her as she walked away, completely confused.

"Well, that happened." Kate said.

Max nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed.

'What was all that, and what did she mean by she still remembers the moments before the storm?' she wondered, 'Does she mean Chloe? How would that even work?'

She shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

Marcy sat down on the grass next to Chloe's grave.

"Well?" Chloe's voice asked.

"She said she had no idea what I meant, but Kate was around," Marcy said, "I could see in her eyes she knew and remembered, time is all that's needed."

"Ugh!" Chloe's voice groaned, "How much time?!"

"I'm not sure," Marcy said, "but I know that it needs to be soon."

She looked up and saw Chloe sitting across from her. She glanced up at the sky with worry.

"The storm's coming, and it's coming soon." she said as her eyes glazed over.

* * *

SPH: Okay! So, normally I'd have like, twenty questions for you regarding the story, but I really only have one. So, what exactly do you think Marcy meant by saying that a storm was coming? Read and review! Seriously! I love hearing what you people think! It really helps out a lot! Singing out for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar, or Sammy as people have nicknamed me. Peace out everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

SPH: Hey guys, so since so many people love this story, which has gotten so many favorites and follows I thought I'd hurry this chapter up a bit. And since I accidently gave spoilers to debott because I was half dead and wasn't really paying attention to what all I was revealing I'm going to make it longer and explain a little more than I was originally going to just to make it a bit more fair. Anyway, Time Dragon, thank you for finding my story interesting, and regarding the storm, it isn't one made by Max, but that's all I'm going to reveal for now. Anywho, I don not own Life Is Strange, or any of its characters, they belong to Square Enix, I only own Marcy, Mrs. Yamazaki, the story, and it's plot. On with the story!

* * *

Max smiled and drummed her figures as the new photography teacher, the widowed Mrs. Yamazaki teach. She much preferred her over Mr. Jefferson, whom she hated with all her existence, besides she had much more in common with Mrs. Yamazaki. For example they both preferred the old fashion instant photo cameras, loved the autumn, and loved to play the guitar; however today none of that seemed to matter. Max could hardly pay attention to the lesson, she was too concerned about Marcy's absence since Kate had explained that Marcy had almost all of her classes, and the fact Marcy had said that she would see her in class.

"Maxine Caulfield are you even listening?" Mrs. Yamazaki's voice cried snapping Max's attention back to the class.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out," Max said, "I was too busy thinking about Marcy, and I'm kinda concerned about her not showing up for class."

"Miss McGill had canceled showing up for class due to an intense migraine and fever, there's no reason to worry. You can see her after class, now please try to focus." Mrs. Yamazaki said.

Max nodded and turned her attention back to the lesson.

'I really hope she's alright.' Max thought as Mrs. Yamazaki began explaining how to use a pinhole camera and their assignment using them.

* * *

Marcy looked in front of her mirror frowning. He migraine had long ago passed, and the fever she'd made up, but still she'd taken off classes and she had a good reason to. Today was her late grandmother's birthday, as well as the day her late grandfather had died.

She turned her attention to the large portrait of her grandparents and the photos of her family members surrounding it. Each one showed a part of the mixed heritage. Her younger sister Jemma looking like a blonde haired clone of her grandmother sharing her soft, luscious curls and crystal blue eyes. Her older sister Aleu sharing the same traits, only with wavy hair impossible to hold back, her cousin Milly sporting her onyx black pigtails and ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul and the words Panda Hero tattooed on her left arm, it always made her feel out of place, even if her other older sister May looked like she could be her twin.

She turned back to the mirror and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them her hair now reached her hips in a triangular point and was black, her eyes were so dark a brown they almost looked black, her pupils were black slits, her lips blood red, with razor sharp teeth, black and red demonic, bat like wings, and her skin was deadly pale. She was now wearing a red revealing top, a black leather mini skirt so short that if she sat down she'd have to cross her legs so no one could she her underwear, and boots with heels and tips sharpened to a lethal point. She frowned as she looked at her reflection. It showed what a part of her heritage was, it showed a part of what she was, but it didn't show her. It looked more like Milly, or her aunt, not like her. True she was part demon, but the angel side of her family that came from her grandmother out weighed it.

A knocking at the door startled her.

"Marcy? It's me, Max. Can I come in?" Max's voice asked.

Marcy grabbed her cross necklace and held her breath and closed her eyes to hold back a scream as she changed from demon to human. True she could do it at her own will, but not when she was startled, or scared. She opened her eyes to see herself dressed in the red t-shirt, black leather half jacket, leather skirt, and black leggings she'd been wearing previously, and the white bow holding back her hair.

"Yeah, come on in." She called putting on the necklace.

"Here," Max said walking in and handing her some papers, "I brought you our class work and assignments."

"Thanks," Marcy said half heartedly.

"Something wrong?" Max asked.

"It's nothing really," Marcy said, "it's just..."

She looked up at the portrait staring at her grandmother's soft, snow white curls, and crystal blue eyes that always made her feel safe.

"Today's my grandmother Aniu's birthday, or it would have been if she hadn't died in the bakery accident when I was four," Marcy explained, "and it's also the day my grandfather died from being in a motorcycle wreck... it's a long story."

"Is that why you didn't show up for class?" Max asked.

"Well, I did have a migraine, but it passed a while ago and I just wanted to be alone for a while." Marcy explained.

"I can understand that," Max said, "anyway, I just wanted to check in on you. I was worried when you didn't show up for class."

Marcy nodded.

"Thanks." She said looking at the pinhole camera assignment, "So, we have to make our own pinhole camera huh? That's nice, I wonder if I'll be able to find something that it'll make it look like it's anime, or manga."

"Dunno," Max said shrugging.

She looked around the room taking note of the angel and anime demon girl décor and the anime, manga, Kingdom Hearts, Celtic, and sunset photos, paintings, drawings, sketches, and other pieces of art.

"So, you really seem to be a big fan of anime and manga." Max commented.

"Heh, yeah," Marcy said, "I just love how you can push past the normal limits of the world and extend it, make it exaggerated, makes me feel closer to the fine line separating our reality from there's, like I'm right at the fourth wall just waiting for an opening so I can see what it's like in their realm."

Max nodded.

"I just feel that our world's just one small dimension, and that every time a new game, or TV show, or Anime comes out, it's its own world that we only have so much control of and that it's actually all real, like we can see it every day and yet never see it at all because we don't exist in it, you know?" Marcy continued.

"Er, no, sorry, but Warren might." Max said.

Marcy nodded.

"Yeah, go figure." She said, "You know, I actually expected that you might share my belief, since you must of broken the fourth wall at least fifty times all just to save her before giving her up to save everyone."

Max just stared at her shocked and confused. She was once again describing what happened with Chloe, but how could she even know about it? She'd never even been in town at the time and no one could even remember the storm because she'd stopped it from happening, but it seemed like Marcy knew and remembered it somehow.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered.

"Yes you do Max!" Marcy cried, "Stop pretending that it never happened! The break in, the scrap yard, the Vortex Club party, finding Rachel Amber's body, the fucking dark room! Do you even fucking remember any of it?! That alternate reality where her dad never died, you swapped places with her, and she was in an accident and had you kill her! You know you remember it Maxine! You're the fucking God dam time master for crying out loud!... Or at least that's what she said."

Max backed up, scared by Marcy's sudden out burst and that she knew about her powers.

"W-who is this her you keep referring to?" She asked.

She ad a feeling she knew who it was, but she couldn't really be talking about Chloe, cold she?

"You really don't remember your best friend?" Marcy asked frowning.

"Chloe..." Max breathed.

"Yep," Marcy said, "so, you gonna stop playing dumb?"

"I-I I don't believe you!" Max cried, "You're crazy! Chloe's dead and none of that happened!"

Marcy growled.

"Stop denying it! It did happen once, but then you stopped it from happening!" She yelled, "Stop fearing this! I know you're shocked I know, but you have to trust me! Please! All of Arcadia Bay's relying on it!"

"No! You're crazy! There's no way any of that's true!" Max cried, "I-I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

She turned and bolted out the door leaving Marcy alone in her room.

Marcy sighed as she hung her head, picked up her guitar and slowly started playing Sound The Bugle Now from Spirit: Stallion of The Cimarron.

* * *

Max darted to the girls bathroom and splashed water on her face and trying to slow her breathing.

'That had to be just a dream, or, it is,' she thought, 'come on Max, wake up!'

"Max?" Victoria's voice asked.

Max bolted up.

"Oh, hey Victoria," she said turning around.

"You seem upset, care to share what's on your mind?" Victoria asked.

Max considered it. She'd managed to get Victoria to be less bitchy and actually make her a friend from what she'd learned when Chloe was alive, but she wasn't sure she'd believe her.

"It's nothing, I just found out he reason Marcy wasn't in class was because this would have been her grandmother's birthday if she hadn't died in a fire when Marcy was four and that this is the same day that her grandfather had passed away at some point," she said, "I just got real worked up about it. I'm fine now."

Victoria nodded.

"Well don't forget, the Halloween Dance is coming up and it's a costume ball, make sure you look extra nice." She said.

Max nodded as Victoria left the room.

'I need to find Warren.' She thought walking out.

She headed down to the parking lot and sure enough, Warren was out there.

"Hey, Warren, I need to talk for a bit." She called catching his attention.

"Sure Max, what is it?" Warren asked walking over.

"I need to tell you something," Max said, "erm, well a few things really, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ever."

"Of course," Warren said, "so what is it?"

"Okay, so you know how I've gotten all those lucky guesses when it came to things like you wanting to go to the drive in, or those things about Victoria that got her to act less bitchy?" She asked.

Warren nodded.

"Well, they weren't lucky guesses, I can reverse time." Max said, "I found out about the day Chloe was shot. I'd gone into the bathroom and after she was shot I threw my hand out and reversed it so I was back in photography class. After that I kept rewinding time until I was able to save Chloe by sounding the fire alarm, but it caused a lot of problems, it started snowing, there was an unscheduled eclipse, and then on Friday there was a huge destructive storm. It killed almost everyone, including you, I had to use the photo I'd taken of a blue butterfly and go back to when Chloe was killed and just let her die so everyone would be safe."

"Whoa," Warren said, "that's intense."

"Yeah, but it's not just that," Max continued, "Marcy seems to know and remember all of it even though she'd never been there, and then she also said that she's talked to Chloe who remembers the time we spent with each other before the storm! I don't know how that could possibly work though!"

"Well, maybe she has the same power, or a similar one that allows her to remember things like that even if no one else does, or she wasn't there." Warren offered.

"Maybe, but am I even going to be able to find that out?" Max asked, "I can't exactly plain out ask her."

"Maybe look around her room, try and find something that will tell you about it, or give you a hint."Warren said, "Being nosey is your specialty."

"Hey!" Max cried giving him a small shove, "I am not!"

She laughed.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little nosey, but how am I going to know when she's gone? I can't just stand outside her door and wait for her to leave." She said.

"There's probably some sort of way to know if she'll of left it, or not, I mean she can't stay in there forever." Warren said.

"When I ran into her yesterday she said the outfit she was wearing was the one she always wore when she visited the graveyard." Max said.

"Well, there ya go, find out if she's wearing that outfit and you'll know if she won't be in her room." Warren said.

"Yeah," Max said nodding, "I'm still amazed you believe me though."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend," Warren said, "if I can't trust you, who can I trust?"

Max laughed.

"Funny." She said.

She looked up at the sky.

"You know, you might actually like Marcy," she said, "she really seems to love anime and manga and has this whole large belief that everything's real and fiction doesn't exist, but we're separated by the fourth wall, or something like that, and that she always feels like she's standing right at it waiting for it to open so she can go and see what it's like in their world."

"No way," Warren said, "are you serious?"

Max nodded.

"Yep!" She said.

* * *

A small bell rung as Marcy pushed open the door at The Two Whales Diner.

"Well hello there!" Joyce Price said spotting her, "I don't recall ever seeing you, are you new to these parts?"

"Yes, I just moved here actually, I go to Blackwell with Max." Marcy said, "I really haven't really hung out with her, we really haven't talked much, but I know she knows you, and knew her."

"And this her you refer to is?" Joyce asked.

Marcy shook her head and sat down at the back booth.

"Is there something I could get you?" Joyce asked.

"Uh, a bacon omelet and hot chai tea if you have some." Marcy said.

"Well I don't know about chai, but we do have hot tea." Joyce said, "I'll get you some, and that omelet."

Marcy nodded and drew a blue butterfly on a napkin. She looked up and saw an annoyed Chloe. She quickly picked up her phone and pretended to answer it.

"Took you long enough." Chloe said.

"Well sorry if I don't have a car, or truck, or something and have to walk everywhere."Marcy said glaring.

"So," Chloe started.

"She denied it again, but I think it was more out of shock that I knew about it." Marcy said, "I mean, how would you react if someone just walked up to you and started talking about stuff that only they would know about and then started asking if they remembered it?"

Chloe crossed her arms.

"Forget I asked." Marcy said sighing.

"Here ya go dear." Joyce said setting down Marcy's omelet and tea.

"Thank you," Marcy said handing her a twenty dollar bill, "that is how much it costs, right?"

Chloe nodded.

"Yes, I'm surprised you knew since you just moved here." Joyce said.

"Oh, well, I was pen pals with Rachel Amber before her death, and she sometimes talked about this place and how nice you are." Marcy said pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Chloe groaned and face palmed.

"What?" Marcy asked tilting her head closer to the phone, "Sorry if I have to give an answer to someone while talking."

Marcy looked at Joyce and covered her phone.

"Sorry, this would have been my grandmother's birthday if she hadn't died in a fire at the family bakery when I was four, and my sister's not the most understanding person when it comes to me talking while getting something to eat." She apologized.

Chloe groaned again and put her head down on the table.

"I heard that." Marcy said taking her hand off the phone, "Can I call you back?"

She put her phone away.

"You know, she really is sorry for everything she did and all that she put you through," Marcy said, "even about how she treated David."

Joyce looked at her puzzled.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked, "And who exactly are you talking about?"

Marcy just shook her head.

"Never mind, it's really not that important." She said.

She handed Joyce an extra ten dollars.

"For being such a nice person like people have said." She said.

Joyce was still puzzled, but nodded and went to take care of the other customers.

Marcy sighed ad pretended to dail a number on her phone.

"Well?" She asked.

"I can't believe her!" Chloe cried.

"Who, Max, or?..." Marcy started.

"Max!" Chloe yelled, "I mean she just keeps denying and pretending that..."

"She's in shock Chloe!" Marcy yelled, "Give it time!"

"You and I both know time isn't something we have!" Chloe snapped.

Marcy groaned and put her head down on the table.

"You are impossible, you know that?!" She asked, "I get why you're upset, and I know time isn't a luxury we have right now, but can you put your dam ego aside for once in your life?! You're acting like Milly! From the former drugs, the boy toy phase, the alcohol, the parties, the getting kicked out of school! I get that you're upset, I would be too, but you need to trust me, okay?! Just calm down, things will be fine."

"They'd better be!" Chloe cried, tears forming, "because that storm, that storm... my mom deserved better than to die in a stupid diner! Max fixed that, but if she doesn't..."

"No one's going to die!" Marcy cried, "Get a grip! Everything's going to be okay, just calm down, and maybe help out some."

Chloe nodded.

"Good, now let me eat, then you can go, alright?" Marcy asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Good." Marcy said.

She put away her phone and started to eat. Once she'd finished, she grabbed the napkin, Chloe vanishing, gave Joyce another five dollars for an extra tip, and rushed outside. She took a deep breath as she help the napkin out and the butterfly came to life and flew off.

"Keep her safe Chloe, lead her to the answers she needs to find to accept this." Marcy whispered as a large guest of wind blew and a fox formed near her.

* * *

SPH: Okay everybody! So here's chapter two! Now that we know a little bit more about Marcy, who thinks they now know what she meant about the storm coming in the last chapter? Okay, so I have more questions, but first I wanna get the butterfly and Chloe part out of the way, so it's a common fan theory that the blue butterfly Max saw in Life Is Strange Episode 1: Chrysalis was really Chloe's spirit coming to say good bye, or something among those lines, or that it as what gave Max her powers, so for this story Chloe was the butterfly, okay, not official within the actual game, just this story, and since Chloe was the butterfly and Marcy's part angel, part demon she simply had to draw it to talk to Chloe outside of the graveyard, and as you cloud probably guess, it's not something she's new to, and just so no one gets confused by that, Marcy has done the draw something a spirit pops up thing a lot which is why A) she knew how to make it look like an authentic phone call with a sibling, and B) why pretty much no one really knows anything about her. Okay, question time! Who thinks they know why Marcy just acted like she was talking about something that she was supposed to say to someone else, or pass what she said off when it came to Joyce instead of insisting that she knew what she meant like with Max? How is it that Marcy knows everything that happened in the other reality with the storm including things Chloe wouldn't know, like what happened in the dark room? Why did a fox appear next to Marcy when the wind blew? What exactly are the answers Max needs to find to accept this? Signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar. Peace out everyone!


End file.
